


Potter's Prince

by HPFandom_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Bonding, Explicit Language, First Time, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content, Slash sex, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-14
Updated: 2012-02-20
Packaged: 2018-10-01 01:50:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10177910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HPFandom_archivist/pseuds/HPFandom_archivist
Summary: It has been a Decade since the fight with Voldemort, and the deathes of many of his friends is weighing on Harry, who now teaches DADA under the head misstress Hermione. Harry has been missing his old teacher Professor Snape more than anyone else lately, but his hopes to see the man again rise when some of the others who died return.This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.





	1. Reunions

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

It was winter, the tenth winter since the fateful battle between Harry Potter and Lord Voldemort. Voldemort was dead, and Harry was now the Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, however, the mass loss of friends during the battle of Hogwarts had left a lasting effect on your beloved hero. Harry had seen so many of friends die in the battle with Voldemort. Cedric Diggery, then his Godfather, Sirius Black, his most beloved mentor Albus Dumbeldore, Alister Moody, Dobby house-elf, Fred Weasley, Remus Lupine the were wolf and his wife Nymphadora Tonks, and then finally, the last one to die, the man Harry considered the true hero, Severus Snape, Half-blood Prince. That had been over ten years ago, and now Harry was alone again. Ginny left him for another man, one who was better suited to provide for a wife and children, Ron and Hermione were getting ready to have there third child, who was due any day now. Even after all these years, and the messy divorce with Ginny, Ron and Hermoine had stayed Harry's best friends. Ron was working along side Hagrid, the Game keeper, while Hermione had replaced Magonagal as the Head Mistress of Hogwarts school.  
Harry sighed and turned over in his bed, remembering all the events of the last decade, feeling old and depressed. He was just about to get up and finish grading some essays when Ron burst into the room, panting and sweating, a look of bewilderment and joy on his face.   
"Harry!" Ron said, panting hard. "Harry there back!"  
"Who's back Ron?" Harry asked as he slipped on his emerald night robe.  
"Fred!" Ron exclaimed, receiving a look of bewildered pity, Ron had taken his brother's death the hardest, other then George, Fred's twin.  
"Ron....Fred's dead. He's been dead for-"  
"Ten years! I know, but he's back! So's Lupin and Tonks! Sirius too!" Ron grabbed Harry by the shoulders and shook him, Harry stared back sadly.  
"Ron...you must have been dreaming...." Harry sighed.  
"I was not! There in the Gryffindor common room! I swear! They want to see you, Harry! Come on, come and see, I'll prove it to you!"  
Harry sighed again and nodded his head. He might as well go with Ron and see, even if it was only to show Ron that it had all been a dream. Ron left Harry to get dressed and waited outside the door. Harry rummaged through his closet and found a set of black robes with a high collar. After he got dressed he looked in the mirror and sighed. His robes were close to identical to the robes Professor Snape wore, and Harry couldn't believe how good he looked in them. His untaimable mass of black hair had been recently cut down to a reasonable length that stayed were Harry put it (as long as he used hair gel), and he had switched his circular glasses for a permanent improvement, with the help of magic. Harry walked out his door and nodded to Ron to lead the way to Gryffindor tower, he followed silently.  
Harry had been thinking of his old potions master allot these days; remembering old lessons, arguments they had, the way Snape had always sneered at him, and all of the many times where Snape had saved Harry's life. He knew for a long time that he had never given Professor Snape the respect he truly deserved, and had always been quite cheeky with him. He regretted every bit of it, knowing, now, that if he had made an attempt to be kind to the teacher, they might have made quite the team.  
But that was all over now. It was ten years past and Harry had thought he had gotten over the war years ago when suddenly, Harry had started dreaming about the people who died in the war, Professor Snape in particular. His dreams weren't always memories, they were something quite original bits of imagination, to say the least. Harry started blushing as he remembered one dream he had, his tall slim potions master on his knees, working hard to please Harry, how he had ended up leaning over Severus, feeling a pleasure he had never truly known.   
Harry shook his head as they neared the Fat Lady's portrait, attempting to clear his mind and remove the redness from his cheeks. Ron stopped in front of the lady who looked at him with groggy eyes.  
"Password?" She asked with little enthusiasm.  
"Snoggrass." Ron said and the portrait opened to reveal a large number of people crowded around the fireplace. Harry saw the bright red hair of five Weasleys...all grouped together, waving Harry and Ron over. But....there were only four Weasleys at Hogwarts, not including Ron. Harry gaped as he saw George, hugging and crying on a young man who looked just like him. The only difference between them was that the other man was about ten years younger, had both of his ears atatched, and had been dead for over a decade.  
"Harry!" Fred Weasley said, tears in his eyes as well. "I...it's good to see you again mate."  
"Fred...." Harry stammered. "H....how are you..."  
"Harry!" Harry turned toward the sound of two people shouting his name and was instantly engulfed in hugs from two new people, one a dirty blond male with a wolf-like nose, and a woman with bubble-gum pink hair.  
"L.....Lupin...Tonks....w...what?" Harry was bewildered, he thought he was going crazy, these were three people who had died in the battle with Voldemort and here they were, hugging him.   
"I Don't know, Harry, but I am not complaining!" Lupine said as he hugged Harry closer. "Ah...God it's good to be back!"  
"Oh Harry....." Tonks sobbed into his robes. "You've grown up so fast, your so...so.."  
"Tall!" Said a new pair of voices, both of which made Harry's heart leap to his throat. He pulled away from Remus and Tonks to see a tall man with long, brown hair and an older man with long silver hair and a long silver beard. Harry felt tears running from his eyes ad he leaped into the loving embrace of Sirius Black and Albus Dumbledore, both of whom hadn't changed from the nights of there deaths.  
"Sirius!" Harry sobbed into the shoulder of the man whom had once towered over him and now only came to his shoulder. "Professor! How...when...how can you be here? Is this real..or some twisted dream?!"  
"I don't know, Harry.." Said Dumbledore, patting the mess of hair on Harry's head. "We shouldn't have been able to come back...I don't know how...but its real."  
Harry spent the rest of the short night, talking, hugging, and crying with everyone who was there, catching up on what had happened in the last ten years, remembering old times. But through all of this commotion Harry continuously looked up, expecting to see one more person whom had died, one man who never turned up. It was sunrise before anyone wanted to leave, but Harry and Ron both had work to do, but first, the decided, to take all of the revived people up to the Head Mistress, in order to not only give Hermione a shock, but to also find a place for the newly revived people to stay, and possibly work.  
Harry went into Hermione's office and opened the door, seeing the woman standing by a window, gently humming while rubbing her swollen stomach  
"Hermione.." Said Ron as he waled into the room and hugged his wife from behind. She looked up at him and they exchanged some sweet words before Fred decided to break the moment.  
"Well...good job, Ron! You got Granger! But she's a good mum." Said the younger twin, causing the couple to turn around and stare. I won't boor you with details, I'll just say that Hermione's reactions were identical to Harry's. After a few more moments of tears and excitement everyone sat down in the office, Ron kneeling next to his wife.   
"S..so..." Hermione said, choking on her tears that finally starting to dry up. "We need a place for all of you to stay...and maby you can help out the staff...Nevile is having a hard time controlling the second years in Herbology."  
"Nevile?" Fred asked, in a mocking surprise. "Nevile Longbottome? He's a teacher? Thats a miracle!"  
"Hush now, Fred!" Said Ron, shocking the younger twin with his mature tone. "Show some respect now! Professor Longbottome is the best Herbology teacher ever seen at Hogwarts!"  
"I used to have a nack with Herbology...." Sirius said, looking off into the distance as his mind went back in his memories. "Maybe I could give Professor Longbottome a hand."  
"Excellent! Thank you Si- I mean Professor Black..." Hermione smirked and elbowed Ron in the gut as he started to snicker at her. Sirius blushed and nodded, he had never expected to become a teacher, or assistant teacher, at Hogwarts.  
"Professor Lupine..." Hermione said looking through her notes."Can you help Harry in DADA class? And Tonks....you can help Professor Lovegood in Transfiguration, which I remember you are quite good at."  
Tonks grinned and mer nose transformed into a birds beak as she nodded. Everyone laughed and Hermione wrote it down. She was sighing as she continued to look over her notes.  
"Fred....you can help George, He's the flight instructor on grounds." Hermione shook her head as the twins high-fived each other the way they used to when they had succeeded in causing problems. Hermione then looked around the room, searching for someone. Her brow furrowed and she looked at Harry.  
"I....Is Professor Snape not here?" She asked, Harry shook his head. Everyone stared at Harry and Hermione with a great deal of confusion and a scowl at the name, except Dumbledore who smiled at them over his half-moon spectacles.  
"Why would Snape be here?" Tonks asked, hatred dripping off her words. Harry looked at her and sighed.  
"He died.....Voldemort killed him...we thought he would.."  
"Come back like the rest of us?" Lupine asked, his voice just as calm as usual. "Well...I'd think he wouldn't since only our allies have returned..."  
"He was our ally." Hermione and Ron said at the same time, making everyones heads whip around to face them.  
"Like hell he was!" Fred and George said in unison. " The greasy bigot killed Dumbledore! And blew off my/his ear!" George pointed to the space were his ear had been, as Fred pointed at him. Dumbledoor decided to speak.  
"Severus had no choice but to kill me." He said, raising his had to silence the protests before they left there owners mouths. "He had been spying for me for a long time, playing a double agent....he came to be, explaining that Bellatrix had made him make the unbreakable vow, a magical contract that kills the person who made it if they break it. He had told me that he would have willingly died instead of killing me, I told him to go through with the vow. Severus was essential to the downfall of Voldemort, he passed his memories on to Harry that explained everything, and it was because of that-"  
"That I managed to kill Voldemort." Harry said, looking around the room at the gaped mouthes. "I rely wasn't a hero at all....Snape was the real savior of the wizarding world."


	2. Another bloody prophecy

  
Author's notes: It has been a Decade since the fight with Voldemort, and the deathes of many of his friends is weighing on Harry, who now teaches DADA under the head misstress Hermione. Harry has been missing his old teacher Professor Snape more than anyone else lately, but his hopes to see the man again rise when some of the others who died return.This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoat Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.   
PLEASE SEND REVIEWS!

* * *

"That I managed to kill Voldemort." Harry said, looking around the room at the gaped mouthes. "I rely wasn't a hero at all....Snape was the real savior of the wizarding world." 

HPssHPssHPss  
Breakfast in the great hall that morning consisted of announcements and introductions. Hagrid started crying, blowing his nose in his polka-dot handkerchief, when he saw all of those people alive and well, especially when he saw Albus take his seat next to Hermione as the assistant head master, who would be in charge when Hermione's child comes. Allot of the new students were shocked when they heard what had happened, how these wizards had all managed to return from the grave. No one was able to come up with a good theory as to how or why they had all come back, nor could anyone understand why Snape hadn't returned with them. The majority of the day went by peacefully, Sirius had managed to help teach the students about Hogron plants, and Remus ave all of the six years a good pointer on how to recognize a werewolf. Lupine and Tonks, however, did have a huge emotional breakdown when Harry introduced them to Teddy, there young son who was going to start Hogwarts next year, but lived with Harry. Teddy somehow recognized his parents and wouldn't leave there sides all day, not that they minded. It was really a great day.  
By lunchtime everyone was in a bustle, looking forward to the Quidditch match coming up in a few months that would be teachers versus teachers. Harry had suggested it to Hermione as a way to let both students and staff have a bit of fun and she had agreed, now all of the staff, including the new comers, were planning on a practice this Friday, were they could all get back to being on brooms. Harry spent most of the lunch time talking to Sirius, telling him about his children, his job, how he and Ginny had divorced, how the Dursleys had never seen Harry again after they had to leave #4 Privet Drive for there own safety. Harry didn't, however, mention his longing to see Severus. He didn't understand why he was so depressed that while everyone else, except Moody, had returned and Severus hadn't. It hurt him deeply and he wasn't ready to share it with any one.  
Just before it was time for lunch to end the doors to the hall swung open and a broad man with a large walking stick came limping into the hall after a large snowy owl flew in above him and landed on Harry's shoulder. Harry gasped with delight as his previously deceased Owl, Hedwig, nipped at his ear with affection, and Alister (Madeye) Moody came limping up the isle right toward the head table. Everyone at the head table jumped to there feet (With the accepton of Hermione who stood up slowly) and rushed over to Moody, shaking his hand and hugging him. Harry had never seen the Auror so releived or...Merlin forbid....happy. He shook hands and hugged in return, he even kissed Tonks on her once again tear streaked cheek. After some time, confusing all the students even more, Hermione introduced him and they all sat back down to talk among themselves.  
"I have no idea what happened..." Moody said as he took a swig of pumpkin juice. "I was bloody well surprised to return among the Gineva clan."  
"The what?" Everyone at the table asked, except Hermione who laughed loudly.  
"Your supposed to be teachers!" She teased. "And still you never remembered a thing from A History of Magic! It's kind of pathetic."  
"Fine then, Ms. Granger." Ron said, teasing her back, "How about you inform us then?"  
Hermione nodded and took a bite of roast beef sandwich.  
"I will....the Gineva are the oldest remaining clan of the wizarding world. They have there own society and don't have to go by most of the traditional wizarding laws. Very few of there children to to any kind of school, such as Hogwarts, and they have there own rulers. They are the only clan known to have a monarchy and still have the existence of slavery. There are very few slaves left in there clan, most of there people have come to find that having slaves is lazy and that it prevents them from getting used to proper exercise. The clan is usually neutral in wizarding wars and have very few incidents with the Ministry. For the most part they get along with the general public, unless someone tries to impeach on there traditions and ceremonies."  
Harry rolled his eyes and laughed to himself. Even after all these years Hermione really hasn't changed allot. She is still a walking text book. But , none the less, her information about the Gineva clan was interesting, and he came to wonder why Moody had returned among them and not somewhere else.  
" Yep....she's still the same Granger." Moody said with his rough voice. "Guess who else was there...still is there actually..."  
"Who?" Asked Sirius, who was now having his fourth helping. Apparently being revived from death really worked up your appetite.  
"Severus Snape." Moody stated quietly, as if it brought a bad taste to his mouth. Harry knew he would have to explain everything to him latter but first-  
"Severus?" Albus asked, shocked. "And he's still there? What did you threaten that if he came back you'd kill him again or something?"  
"No." Said Alister, now looking up at the floating candles with a slightly troubled look. "He didn't wake up..."  
"What?" Asked Harry, who was now leaning on the table to see Moody around all the other people.  
"He didn't wake up." Moody said again. "And the people of the clan wouldn't let me take him with me. Apparently it has something to do with..." Alister mumbled, as if it was something that was really pissing him off.  
"Has something to do with what?" Said Nevile, who was sitting next to Alister. Moody sighed and rubbed his forehead.  
"Another bloody prophecy!" He said. Harry could practically hear all of the silent moans in his comrades heads.   
"What kind of prophecy, Alister?" Albus asked, his blue eyes deep with dread.  
"Well......" Alister said siting back in his chair and folding his arms. "Apparently Snape's Mother, that Prince girl, was a member of the clan. And there's a prophecy that one of there own will be revived, but will not actually wake till his master enters the house in which he is kept. Or...something like that."  
"His....master?" Ron asked, confusion playing on his freckled face.  
"Yea...I was confused about that as well..." Moody said, wis magical eye swirling in its socket, looking at the students who were all getting ready to leave to there next class. "I asked Frion, one of the 'keepers'. He said that when this person in the prophecy were to wake up, the guy who's magic mixed with his and brought him back to consciousness a bond is formed and the guy who was sleeping is, for some reason, forced to obey that other guys orders, and that the magic will some how punish him if he shows disrespect....Apparently this guy, well....Snape..., apparently he'll know this when he wakes up. Either way...they said that it should be someone he was connected to in some way and was probably dwelling at the place he called home...so...they requested I bring back all the people at Hogwarts to see if they can wake him up."  
"All the people?" Nevile said looking out at the hall, that was still packed with children.  
"No, Longbottome. I doubt any of the students will have a connection with Snape, seeing as he never had kids or siblings. All the teachers. I went to the Ministry and had a chat with the new Minister, that stuck up brother of yours, Weasley, and he said he could sent some substitutes for the teachers who need to go. There is some thing, not all teachers need to go. Frion ensured me that the person who will wake Snape up will be single, so if your married you get to stay here."  
Ron, Hermione, Remus, and Tonks all sighed in relief. They were in so shape to travel away for such a thing, especially Hermione who was expecting her child.  
"So..." Said Sirius as he played with his food. "Shall we leave tomorrow?"  
Everyone else at the head table nodded and finished eating before splitting up and going to there own classes. Harry didn't express his feelings about seeing the old potions master again. He didn't know why he was so excited about the prospect of Severus being like a Fairytale princes, waiting for prince charming to wake him. All Harry knew was that he wanted to see Severus open his eyes and look at him.


	3. The Gineva

The journey started just before sunrise the next day. Harry woke up and immediately went into the shower, washing away the sweat and other scents from the previous day. Harry ran his finger over the scar on his fore-head, remembering how he had felt when he had first found out how he had gotten it, but stopped suddenly, the memories bringing up the image of Severus. Harry walked into his dungeon quarters and riffled through his closet for something appropriate. According to Hermione, this was to be a very formal occasion and that he should dress his best. Harry decided on an old fashioned suite, the kind that Severus often wore, the coat stopping just above his knees in the front and continuing to his mid-calf in the back, the high collar framing his black cravat. The dark green of the suit jacket looked magnificent against his slightly tanned skin, the black trousers fitted comfortably against his legs. Harry then slipped on the black cloak that had once belonged to the potions master himself, only it had now been magically tailored to fit Harry's well-toned shape and not Severus' slim, lean frame. 

Harry combed his hair back, slicking it down to a stern sweep with his gel, leaving his fore-head bare, showing the lighting scar. Harry knew that the way he was dressed made him look stern and older than he really was, but that didn't matter, in fact...it was what he wanted. He wanted to show Severus, once he woke up, how much he had grown and how the perfect Gryffindor student and ended up being the head of Slytherin. 

Harry walked up the stairs to meet his comrades at the entrance of the school, all of them holding broom sticks in their hands. Neville handed Harry his firebolt and they all kicked off, waving farewells to Ron, Hermione, Lupine and Tonks. Harry's hood managed to shield his eyes from the beating of the wind and shaded his eyes as the sun slowly began to rise. The group of teachers all followed Alistair, who was the only one who knew how to get to the Gineva. Harry was only slightly behind him and to his left, Neville at the same position on Alistair’s right. They all flew in a sort of V formation, making their journey faster and so that when the Muggles looked up and saw the tiny dots in the air they would simply think it was a flock of Geese.

The journey lasted for many hours, with the occasional stop for food and rest. The sun was beginning to set again when Alistair finally started into a gentile dive, leading right into a forest that was completely dark accept for a large circle of lights, which seemed to be were Moody was aiming for. Harry and the others all landed only seconds after Alistair had stepped off his broom stick. They were all greeted by a large number of people, all of whom had long black hair and blue eyes. Harry had never seen such people before, there skin so white one would think it was made out of snow. A tall Gineva came over and shook hands with Alistair, a slight smile on his serene face. The man then looked over the rest of the traveling party, who were all panting and sweating from there long journey. The man walked over and bowed to the rest of the group, who all bowed back, slightly reminding Harry of hippogriffs (especially Buckbeak). The man then spoke, with a soft serene voice that was like chocolate, reminding Harry of a tone he had sometimes heard in his potions Master's voice.

"Welcome, honored guests. I am glad you could make it. I am Frion, the keeper of the prophecy. Please, allow me to take you to your rooms were you may stay for the night, then we shall have dinner and everything shall be revealed." 

They all followed Frion into a large building that seemed to be carved out of an enormous tree that was roughly the same size as Hogwarts castle. Harry looked around outside and saw that there were small huts made out of smaller trees, before they finally slipped through the large wooden doors and out of sight. Harry and the others gawked at the amazing hall in which they were walking through, the tall ceiling was glistening with what looked like a kind of tarnish, and the stone floor was smooth and crackles.

Frion led them through hall after hall, winding slowly upward as they all made their way higher into the tree. They finally stopped at a large black wood door, which Frion opened and motioned them to enter.

The room was larger than the school common rooms and contained two sofas and two armchairs, all of which were a combination of dark greens, browns, and black. There was a small fire burning in a stone niche in the wooden wall. The stone had intricate carvings of griffins, hippogriffs, centaurs and other creatures. The carpet was a lush green, the texture very similar to grass. There were seven doors, not including the one they entered through, which Harry guessed lead to the bedrooms. Everyone was still gazing around the room when Frion spoke again.

"There is a room for each of you. Please choose a room and unpack your belongings, I shall return and lead you to the dinner hall were you shall eat and meet his Majesty, Lord Thernet." With that, Frion bowed and left everyone to get comfortable. They all looked at each other before Albus spoke in his usual light hearted tone.

"Well....let’s all choose a room shall we?" The others nodded and each walked into a separate room. Harry's room was about half the size of the sitting room, and was colored mostly in black. The bed was large and took up almost half of the room, the sheer curtains were closed around the mattress were a large green comforter lay across the bed, a large serpent embroidered into the material. There was no dresser, but there was a large closet that Harry magically stored all of his clothes as he sat in the armchair in front of his own, private fireplace. The only difference between this stone niche and the one in the sitting room was that the engravings were that of Wyverns (Half Hawk half Cobra for those of you who don't know). The velvet chair was warm and the cushions were plush, Harry relaxed instantly into the chair. He sighed and stood back up and walked to another door. Harry opened it to find what looked like a small hot spring, steaming waterfalls flowing from the mouths of two gargoyles. The heads of the hawk and snake were carved out of a glistening wood, moss growing on their mouths. The steam in the room wafted into Harry's face, causing him to start sweating. 

Harry decided to take a quick bath before dinner, knowing that he was sweaty from his long journey. Harry quickly remove his suit and robes, hanging them on hooks protruding from the wall. He muttered a quick cleaning and refreshing spell as he slowly walked into the steamy pool, feeling the hot water rise up his legs and all the way up to his mid torso. He slipped under one of the waterfalls, scrubbing away all of the sweat and grime of the day. The water felt amazing as it ran down his back and shoulders. He finished bathing quickly and put his newly cleaned robes back on before going back into his room and sitting on the large bed. 

The bed was plush and warm, extremely inviting. Moody had explained that, for tradition sake, they would be staying at this palace for about three weeks. Harry didn't mind after he found out how comfortable his stay would be, he would actually be very sad to go. The environment of the place was very.....Zen... for lack of a better word. It was peaceful, there was the distant hum of music, many soft, chocolate voices all singing in a language Harry didn't understand, but he didn't care, the music was so beautiful it didn't need words.

There was a knock on his door and he went over and opened it to see Sirius, who's hair was wet, like his own, and had a nervous look on his face.

"Frion's back." Sirius said. "Time for dinner."

Harry joined the others and Frion outside the sitting room, in the large hallway. Frion welcomed him warmly before leading them up another staircase, and into a large dining hall, roughly three times larger than the Great Hall at Hogwarts. There was a long table at the head of the hall, where there was a man with splendidly white hair. His flowing, glistening robes, suggested to Harry that this man was the king of the Gineva clan, and as there party made their way up the middle row between two of the many long tables, occupied by what appeared to be the whole village, Harry also made out five other people at the head table. 

To the King's right sat a young boy, whose silver hair matched his fathers, to his left sat a woman, whose hair was as black as the night sky. To the young prince's right sat an older gentleman, who's long beard was equal to Dumbledore’s, and despite the many wrinkles on his old face, his hair was as black as the rest of his peoples. To the Queen's right was an older woman, who Harry could guess to be a sort of nurse-maid, judging from her bonnet and apron. Then, to that woman's right, on the very edge of the table, in robes of dark blue, sat Severus Snape.

Snape's hair was longer, flowing down past the edge of the table. Snape's eyes were downcast, not looking up at anyone. Harry knew that Snape was waiting for his new master to come and sit by him, but how was Harry supposed to know who was his master? Frion must have noticed his confusion, for he then spoke softly, not quite a whisper, but still polite to the setting.

"He will wait till we are closer." Frion said as they continued to walk. "Then Severus will stand so that you all may have a seat then he will sit on the floor beside or behind his master."

"He has to sit on the floor?" Asked Neville, who was looking at his ex-potions master with pity.

"For tonight, yes." Frion said, as Harry watched Snape stand and back up against the wall. "That may change depending on his master's desire."

Harry could now see Snape's full body. It turns out that the dark blue robes only went down to his waist, were it turned into long, floating red. The sleeves of the Blue robes dragged on the floor, were Harry saw that on the bottom half of the blue cloth there were white flowers, entwined with vines. His onyx hair went down to his hips, tangling over his shoulders and curtaining his downcast eyes.

As Harry as his group finally stood before the table, they all bowed respectfully to the King, who stood up and greeted them with a slight bow of his own before motioning them to sit. Frion lead them around the table and they all sat down, Harry sitting in the seat that Snape had previously vacated, before the people of the hall all glanced at Severus, who had started to move slowly.

Harry watched as Severus walked toward the table and, to his great shock, right to Harry's side, before sinking down to his knees. Harry looked down at the man, whose head was bowed even more than before, now that he sat beside his master. Harry then looked over to the others, who were also shocked to see that Harry was the one who Snape had to serve, before they all looked down at their food. They didn't start eating until Frion did, and even then, Harry hardly touched his food. He had no idea how to react to this new twist, and he didn't even want this, he had no idea how to handle a slave, or what to do with one. Harry's mind flashed to all of those dreams were he had Severus on his bed, panting and groaning to Harry's pleasure. He through those thoughts from his mind, knowing how ridiculous it was to imagine Severus doing something like that for Harry, it could never happen. But as Harry glanced back down at Severus, whose head was still bowed, he knew that it could happen. Severus would have to do anything Harry told him to, there was no way he could refuse. But still....Harry wasn't the kind of person to make a man do something like that. He wouldn't touch another person without said person's consent.

Harry looked up as Moody elbowed his side and leaned over to whisper in his ear.

"Frion said you should feed him some of your food, let him eat from your hand." He said, his magical eye swirling at Snape. "It shows that you accept him. If you don't accept him, they'll kill him...again."

Moody sat back up and continued to eat his food, his eye never leaving the bowing man to Harry's right. Harry nodded and picked up a small chunk of carrot (or it looked like a carrot accept for the violet color) and he held it down to Severus. Severus looked up at the movement and stared at the food in Harry's hand, before looking up at his master himself. He nodded and leaned forward, taking the vegetable in his mouth and eating it silently. It took Harry all his power not to shiver at the contact of lips to hand as Snape ate the parcel. He had never imagined a simple touch could drive him that way.

Dinner ended, not quickly enough for Harry, and the people all left the Hall. Frion stood and motioned for them to stand as well and they did. They all followed Frion back out the hall, Severus following close behind Harry, and lead them back to their room. After a brief goodnight Frion left them, and then they all turned to Harry and Severus.

"Well......that was rather unexpected!" Albus said as he glanced between to two men. "We can all talk later. I suggest we all get to sleep and let Harry and Severus catch up."

After more goodnights they all went off to their separate bedrooms, leaving Harry standing alone in the sitting room with Snape. Harry looked over to the man, who was now shorter than himself, and cleared his throat. Severus raised his eyes at the sound.

"Um.....I...I don't have to give you permission to speak do I?" He asked and Severus nodded. "Okay.....you can speak freely...unless I tell you not to....okay?"

"Yes Master." The hoarseness of Severus' voice made Harry cringe, thinking that it must be a strain on his vocal cords if he hasn't spoken at all until now.

"Um....." Harry said, uncertain as to how he felt about being called 'Master'. "Are.....um.....I take it you'll be sleeping in my room, yes?"

"Yes sir." Severus said quietly. "Unless you want me to sleep somewhere else."

"No no- it's fine. Um.....a...are you tired?" Snape nodded slightly. Harry saw the weariness in his eyes and nodded back. "Okay...come on, let's get to bed."

Snape followed Harry into his bedroom and stayed standing at the door as Harry walked over to the closet and pulled out a pair of night-robes for himself and for Severus. When Harry looked back at Severus he remembered the way Snape was acting and put one of the night robes away, figuring that a slave shouldn't use his master's clothes. 

Harry through his robes on the bed and walked over to Severus, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry." He said softly. "I’m against slavery, remember? I won't be mistreating you or anything. Okay?"

"Yes sir." Severus mumbled. Harry knew the situation was embarrassing for Severus, but he couldn't do anything about it. Harry ran a tender hand over the man's cheek, brushing against the long hair. Harry cringed slightly as he felt oil in that hair, it was horribly dirty.

"Um...." Harry said, "Let’s get you a bath before bed, I think clean hair will be more comfortable."

Snape nodded solemnly and followed Harry into the room with the hot spring. Harry breathed in the heavenly vapors and looked at the warm water, admitting to himself that it would be nice to take a nice soak in that water. Harry glanced at Severus, who was standing there awkwardly, his long robes looking heavy in the hot steam. Harry had no idea how he felt at the prospect of bathing with this man, who was still older than him even though he hadn't aged since his death. He couldn't deny that the ex-death eater was very handsome in a.....non-traditional way. Harry made up his mind and motioned Severus over to him. Severus walked over to Harry, head still bowed in a respectful manor, and stood in front of him. Harry sighed slightly and lifted Severus' chin so he looked at him. As Snape looked up at Harry, Potter's hands moved to the top of Snape's robes and started to unclasp the collar. Severus was startled by this and flinched slightly before looking up at Harry with confusion in his dark eyes. Harry didn't talk at he continued to unfasten Snape's robes and was soon sliding them off his slanted shoulders, so that the man was wearing nothing but a pair of rough black slacks. Harry's face turned a bright red, his mind racing.

This is it. He thought. Right here right now I can do what I've been dreaming of for the last few months I could-  
His thought were cut short when he looked, not at the man's body, but his eyes. Those eyes that had always been strong and proud were scared. Severus Snape, spy, Ex-Death eater, savior of the world, was scared, scared of Harry Potter. Harry sighed and put a hand on Severus' shoulder.

"Sorry." He said softly, smiling sadly. "I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable. You can finish undressing yourself, I'll look away until you’re in the water." Snape nodded and Harry turned around, looking at a painting of a Wyvern on the wall. Harry had seen many Wyverns in paintings, but this one looked rather odd. It didn't have the same colors or plumage as the others have and the serpent had large red eyes, not small yellow ones. Both the serpentine and the avian features reminded him of something, two individual creatures, both of which he had seen in person, but for some reason he couldn't name them. At first the bird part reminded him of Albus, the wings spread high and the red plumage around the head was long, much like the old headmaster's beard. The serpent part, naturally, reminded him of Voldemort. The slanted red eyes and the pale scales on its body, twisting in a way that was like it was ready to strike.

"Severus?" He asked, not looking over his shoulder.

"I'm in the water now, Master." The gentle voice spoke.

"Oh." Harry turned and saw the man in the water, the onyx hair floating, making dark halos around his shoulders. "Severus...is this a normal Wyvern?" He motioned at the painting. Snape glanced up at it and studied it, the old sneer returning to his face as he thought.

"No sir, it's not." He said, the old tone of the teacher returning to that chocolate voice. “That is different. A Wyvern is when a Hawk and Cobra have managed to reproduce some time millions of years ago. That is neither Hawk nor Cobra. From what I can see.....it looks like a mix between a Phoenix and a Basilisk."

"Phoenix and Basilisk huh?" Harry stated looking back at the picture, sitting at the edge of the spring. "Is there a creature like that?"

"I have not seen or heard of one before." Snape said as he began to wash his hair. Harry sat back on his arms and watched as Snape continued to wash. It was no wander it seemed familiar. He had been in the presence of Basilisks and Phoenix’s many times, he wandered why it didn't come to him before.

"Severus?"

"Yes?"

"Never mind." Harry closed his eyes and breathed in the steam, feeling beyond drowsy. Harry opened his eyes when he heard a soft slushing and he saw Severus moving toward him. Snape stopped just before Harry's feet, which were dangling in the water. Severus was on his knees, looking up at Harry with something that looked like understanding. Harry smiled and nodded. 

"Severus.....do you know why everyone came back to life?" Harry asked as his foot brushing against Snape's diaphragm. Severus looked up at the boy, his black eyes reflecting the soft candle light.

"Yes. I do know why."


	4. Punishment.

Harry grabbed Severus' arm and pulled him up out of the water. Snape stumbled and slipped as Harry lead him out of the bathing hall and into the bedroom, not bothering to grab the potion master's clothing. Harry let go of Severus, who was shaking with cold, to go to his closet and pulled out a red night robe and he tossed it to the gawking slave, who caught the clothes easily.

"Put those on." Harry said as he rummaged for a brush in his luggage.

"But-Master-" Severus stammered.

"Just put them on! I know you like black better and I'll get you some when we return to Hogwarts!"

"It's not that sir, it's-"

"Come on don't be picky! Damn wear is that brush?" Harry turned to ruffle through another drawer, unable to see the annoyance in Severus' eyes.

"But-" Snape tried again, on his last string.

"Just do it!" Harry ordered, and Snape cracked.

"Damn it Potter will you just listen to-!" Severus was cut off by a loud cracking sound. Harry turned when he heard a soft cry come from Snape's lips. Snape was now on his hands and knees, his face contorted with pain, a long, deep gash soaking his back and shoulder with blood.

"Severus! What happened?" Harry knelt next to the man, looking at the wound. He brushed Severus' hair forward to get a better look. Snape flinched away at Harry's gentle touch, curling up into a semi-ball. Harry moved his hand away and let Severus get his breathing under control. Harry watched as three, four, five minutes went by. Finally, Severus opened his mouth to say something when there was another loud crack; this time however, Harry saw a quick flash of light over Snape before another gash appeared in his flesh. Severus was trembling, his eyes tightly closed. He took a few deep breaths and whimpered.

"Please forgive me..." He moaned, obviously unable to breathe well. "Please, please forgive me..."

Another flash, another crack, and another wound. Severus' plea for forgiveness got louder and more desperate. Another lash, a more desperate plea. The lashes were getting more frequent, then Harry realized.

"You’re forgiven." Harry said, dumbfounded. Another light was about to whip Severus again but it disappeared before contact when Harry had spoken. Harry stood up and looked at his former teacher. "Stay there, Severus....I'll be right back..."

"Harry ran from his room and across to Dumbledore’s. He knocked three times, much louder than he had meant to, and the door opened immediately

"Harry....what-" The old wizard asked before he was cut off.

"Severus is hurt; I don't know what....can you help me?" Harry was pleading. He was a twenty-seven year old man, and here he was pleading for help again, just like when he was a student. Albus nodded and followed Harry back to the bedroom, were Severus was still kneeling on the floor, breathing labored.

"Dear Merlin..." Albus said as he ran his wand over Severus' many lash marks. "Severus, what happened?"

Severus looked up at Harry, his obedient demeanor even more dramatic.

"Tell us." Harry said, sitting in front of Snape, running his fingers through the wet hair. Snape looked away, ashamed, and spoke in a quiet voice.

"I disrespected my Master, and I was punished." Snape closed his eyes and bowed his head. Albus nodded and moved his wand away.

"A Discipline spell. Allot of slaves in the old times had them placed on them, for obedience." Albus said as he stood up. "I healed as much as this magic would allow me, but apparently they expect him to have some marks to remind him of his place."

Harry nodded and thanked Albus as the older man left the master and slave alone. Harry rubbed Severus' shoulder, receiving a flinch of fear.

"Don't be scared." Harry said in a soft tone. "I promise I won't hurt you." 

Severus nodded and let Harry comfort him. He kept his eyes downcast, as was appropriate. Severus knew the instant he woke up in that marble room what he had become; a slave, a tool to be used and abused, nothing more than dirt. Everything he had to know about being someone's slave had somehow been burnt into his mind. Do what you’re told. Show never-ending respect to your Master. Never wear your master's clothes or eat his food unless he/she feeds you from there hand. Protect them. Please them. Let them do as they wish to you. Never raise your voice. If you do wrong you will be lashed until your master forgives you or finds the punishment adequate. Snape knew all of this and still he opened his stupidly sarcastic mouth. He felt he deserved what he got.

"Severus?" Harry asked, noticing the look of deep thought in the man's dark eyes. "Severus, why didn't you just put on the night clothes?"

Snape looked up at his master and smiled sadly.

"It would have been an insult to you if a slave were to wear your clothes." He said in a gentle voice, overflowing with submissive respect. Harry sighed and shook his head.

"There not my clothes." Harry said. Snape glanced up at his Master with confusion playing on his sharp features. Harry laughed and continued. "I am sure it is acceptable for a master to provide his servant clothes. They are yours."

Snape was staring up at Harry in utter awe. He swallowed gingerly and mumbled.

"Thank you sir." Snape said, clinging to the red night robe. Harry smiled and hugged his slave. Snape instinctively stiffened at the contact but the leaned into Harry's embrace. If Harry wanted to hug him, he will be hugged. Harry then let go of Severus and grabbed his own night robe from the bed. He started to remove his own clothes and looked back at Snape, who was just kind of sitting there, dripping wet.

"Get dressed, Severus," Harry said with a small laugh. ",before you get sick." Severus looked up at his master and nodded, quickly donning the robes his master had given him. The robes were too big for his thin frame and now that he looked at Harry without his shirt, he saw that Harry had grown quite tall and Quite broad as well. He looked like some sort of male model.

"Permission to speak freely sir," Snape asked and Harry nodded. "You have grown up quite well, Master." 

Harry turned and stared at Snape, who was looking extremely thin in the too-large robes. Snape quickly turned his head to try and hide his small blush. Harry smiled and walked over to him, gently pulling Snape close. Severus went with the motion easily, understanding it was what his Master desired. Harry wiped the wet hair out of Snape’s face, with a small smile.

"I have missed you, Severus." Harry said. Snape blushed slightly more before glancing away. Harry chuckled and gently led Severus over near the bed, where he ordered him to sit on the floor in front of him. Harry sat on the bed behind Severus and drew his wand. He pointed it over to his luggage and said softly. "Acio Brush." The brush came to him quickly, and the he went to work at brushing out Severus' long hair.

"Why is your hair so long now?" Harry asked and he was sliding the brush through. Severus closed his eyes; it felt nice having his hair brushed,

"It was part of my blood. I am sure you noticed everyone here has long hair. I actually have to cut it about three times a week to keep it from getting away from me." 

Harry chuckled and continued to brush through the onyx hair. He gently passed a hand over it, twirling his fingers in the dark locks. He liked Severus' hair; it was soft, and light, yet thick. Harry Leaned forward and inhaled the man’s scent. He felt Severus shiver.

"Master..." Snape said, looking over his shoulder at Harry. Harry blushed and shifted, trying to find a way to hide his growing excitement. Severus smiled and turned around to face Harry. His face was a light crimson now but he didn't let his nerves or embarrassment distract him from his duty. He had noticed his master's reason for shuffling. Harry sighed.

"I am not going to ask you to do that, Severus." Harry said right away. Severus slid closer to Harry.

"You needn't ask me anything, Master. All you have to do is tell me." Severus had put on his most seductive voice and it was working. Harry shifted again, he really didn't want to make Severus do this...he knew it was only because of their position that Severus was even offering. Harry shook his head.

 

"No, I'll be fine. It'll cool down in a bit; I kind of want to get some sleep." Harry saw Severus relax, with what looked like relief. Harry bit his lip and closed his eyes. This was going to be frustrating, things between Harry and Snape would never be normal.

"Are you all right, sir?" Harry opened his eyes to see Severus looking concerned. Harry smiled and put a hand on Severus's cheek. "Yea I'm alright. It’s.....been a really long, strange few days." Severus nodded and sat back on his heels, waiting to be given an order. Harry sighed again and flipped the covers up.

"Alright Severus, get in bed." Harry said as he lay down his side. Severus suppressed a sigh and shifted over to sit in front of harry again.

"Sir....it is....unusual for a slave to share their master's be except to....please them." Severus chose his words carefully, even though he really wanted to say, 'Slaves sleep on the floor unless there getting fucked, you idiot' but Severus was already very sore and he did not want another lashing that night. Harry rolled his eyes.

"Well I am your master, and I personally feel better knowing you’re in the bed not getting infections in those wounds! So please me by getting in bed and sleep."

Severus nodded and stood slowly. He walked to the other side of the bed and laid down on top of the covers and lower so his head was just off the pillow. He folded his arms under his cheek as he started to fall asleep.


End file.
